This Resource is designed to provide a fast, on-site sequencing service to Center Members. It routinely obtains 650 to 700 base pairs of unambiguous DNA sequence using an ABI 377 DNA sequencer with a 96-lane upgrade and Big Dye Terminator chemistry. With a turnaround time for two to three days for electronically transmitted results, the Shared Resource is currently operating at 95% to 100% capacity. To sustain this level of service to its users, in the face of rapidly escalating demand, the Resource has negotiated funds from the Cancer Center to purchase another sequencer, which will arrive imminently. We know from observation of the steep upward slope of the utilization curve and from feedback received from Center Members that this increased capacity will be needed soon. The speedy, convenient service established by this Resource for its users is complemented by ready availability of expert consultation on how to solve difficult sequencing problems, relating to particular runs of bases in some parts of the genome. Such advice and help is a special value-added feature this facility provides for Center investigators, which is not easily obtained commercially. In the age of molecular biomedical research this Resource is a vital component of a thriving Cancer Center designed to nurture and facilitate peer reviewed research.